The eyes see what the heart can't
by Kirika-desu
Summary: Haruka Nanami is the direct heir of her family huge company and her mother isn't satisfied with the situation. To make things worse, she develops a relationship with one of her servants.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever and why the hell not Uta pri? Ichinose x Nanami is one my favorite OTP's and I noticed that they didn't have much attention. This is just the prologue so it won't have any M rated matters. I don't own the characters nor the image cover. Also please be nice and review my work. ouo

* * *

Ichinose made his way through the huge hall with a silver terrier. He knocked on the door but since he didn't receive an hearable answer, he entered the room. It was pitch dark and the only visible part of the room was the light from the hallway. The blue haired walked on direction of the tall windows and pulled the curtains making the room lighter.

''Good Morning, Miss Nanami'' he greeted the girl as he walked to the terrier to serve her the breakfast. She groaned slightly before sitting on the bed.

''Good Morning Ichinose-san'' The golden eyed answered, with a sleepy tone, as she waited for the usual drink.

The butler put in her lap a silver support where he placed her black tea. He knew she would get sick if she ate before noon.

He pushed the terrier away and began to describe her following day:

''Miss Haruka will have in half an hour your dancing lessons, and the singing ones come next. Then you will have lunch with your mother.'' He looked at her to see her reaction. She indeed did what Ichinose expected.

The red head furrowed her right brow hearing her last task. Even though, she didn't want to do it, she knew she had to. The girl composed herself and curved her lips upwards while she drank her tea.

''Please continue'' she gazed mindfully at her personal butler.

He cleared his throat and did as he was told.

When she finished her tea, he put the support back on the terrier and walked out of the room.

The girl dressed herself and, accompanied by Ichinose, walked to the room where she normally had her lessons.

''What does she want?'' Nanami asked. She felt troubled by the fact that her mother wanted something from her.

''I'm sorry for not being able to answer your question.'' Ichinose politely excused himself as he analyzed the girl next to her.

''...Miss Nanami, did you like your black tea?'' Ichinose asked with an hidden grin on his face.

Hearing that particular question, the girl widened her eyes and immediatly nodded. ''It was great.''

They arrived to their destination, and after bowing, Ichinose excused himself of the golden eyed girl's presence. As he walked slowly away, an happy and satisfied smile grew on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

SO...thanks for waiting! I know I took A LOT of time to finish this but the truth is, I spent my holidays working and learning how to use Photoshop and Vegas pro. But I finally made up my mind and finished this! Hope you are all enjoying it. And I'm not sure if I should take this to a sad or happy route? What do you think? Leave a comment below, it always helps. I'm sorry for any stupid typo in advance. Happy reading~

* * *

''I-Ichinose!'' The girl called out as they both came in symphony. Pants and moans filled the bedroom but after Haruka's voice echoed more loudly, pants were the remaining sound.

The blue eyed butler took his member out of the red haired's body and laid next to her. They both smiled happily as they tried to catch their breaths.

After a short time without talking, Ichinose sat and leaned his back on the large, highly decorated pillows that composed the bed's designing.

''So what did your mother want?'' Ichinose asked curiously but mostly worried.

''Oh..'' She emitted an unsatisfied and annoyed sound. She sat and then leaned her body on Ichinose's shoulder before continuing. ''She wanted to discuss the legacy of the company.''

The blue haired male clicked his tongue and asked lowly: ''Again?'' Which the lady nodded her head quickly. After doing that motion she sighed and intertwined their hands together.

''Why doesn't she give up?'' The girl complained.

Haruka inherited her father's company in spite of his loss 5 years ago. Even though a lot of time had passed, the responsability of the company was still in question. Which was unnecessary, in Haruka's opinion. Her father was the one that was in charge of the company and he was the one that gave that mighty position to Haruka so it was more than obvious who should have took the place. But the years passed, and Nanami's mother continued to persuade everyone to not let the younger one take charge of the business.

''And I could ask the same question to you, my lady.'' Ichinose stared at her beautiful and doll-like face from above. The response he got was a shrug.

''I would If I could.. but..'' she hesitated, but explained it once more. ''This is my duty. My father never told me the reason why he didn't want my mother to take part of the company but if he didn't desire that, then I will make sure his last wish is granted.''

Her whisper entered in the male ears. He knew well that Haruka didn't care the slightest about the family business but she was the one that was kept in charge for it so he understood why the girl kept on being presumptuous. And if that was what the red head wanted, Ichinose would support her, no matter what.

He exhaled now thinking that maybe he should go: this late meetings were already too risky to perform so being careless was something that Ichinose couldn't afford.

The male pushed the other's face slowly up to kiss her once more, and announced, for his displeasure:

''I have to go now...'' He stood up and started to dress the clothes that he threw to the ground. He knew he should have fold them but it passed a week after their last meeting, he wasn't able to control himself.

She slightly pouted and followed him, hugging his taller figure from behind: ''I see...'' She only whispered against his wide back.

Feeling her naked body press against his own made his heart skip a beat. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist: ''Don't worry.''

She nodded, understanding what he meant. He'd always say that before getting out of her bedroom in hope that would help her keep her head up and face her mother right. Ichinose was the reason Haruka never hesitated in an argument with her mother.

He kissed the girl once more but before leaving, he passed his hand through her silky hair.

* * *

After Ichinose did his morning duties, including waking Nanami up and taking her to classroom, the lunch time came next and he took the red haired to the dinning room where a unwelcoming surprise was occupying the seat in front of Nanami's.

''Oh hello dear, I was waiting for you.'' Her mother commenced with a confident and vibrant tone that wouldn't get out of one's head easily.

Ichinose walked Nanami to her seat and stood still behind the seat as he watched the maids bringing the exquisite lunch.

''What made you want to lunch with me? I'm sure that is really important since you never have time to eat with your own daughter.'' She dropped a bomb without caring about being rude or unpolite. As she waited for the answer, she took a bite of the just served meal that as ever, tasted really good. Her mother chuckled softly:

''That isn't true, my dear.'' She contradicted the younger one, not driving her attention to her daughter's failed attempt to piss her off and so she moved on: ''I just wanted to talk about your dad.''

The red haired furrowed her brow: ''What is it?'' She asked wanting to get rid of her mother's presence as soon as possible.

''Do you know why your father gave you the company?''

Nanami stop the spoon that travelled quickly to her mouth and dropped in the greenish soup. ''Why?'' She asked back without looking at her mother, playing with the spoon.

''Because your father you to have some experience in adult's world. Look at you, you are just a little girl that already has everything that you would possibly desire. But, you don't have maturity. That is why your father chose you to be the head of the company.'' The middle aged woman talked without a pause while she looked at her daughter with a somewhat devilish smile. As for the younger girl, she gritted her teeth and replied lowly:

''I don't believe in you. That wouldn't be father's reason!''

''You don't believe in me?'' The woman gasped as she looked surprised to Nanami. An obvious fake scene that sometimes the woman would do. ''If you don't believe in me, maybe this piece of evidence will help you change your mind'' She talked as he threw an old paper sheet to the other's side.

The girl picked it up and started to read. It was a letter that should have been read by Nanami's mother after the her father passed away. Nanami grabbed the sheet with her shivering hands, not wanting to believe.

As her daughter fell silent, her mother continued:

''But as I said, you lack maturity. There is no way you can do it. Your father was too rash in making that decision. You need to have some experience before running such large company. You're not going to acquire maturity by suddenly owning the family business. That is why, I should be in charge of the company until you finally become a true adult. How does that sound?'' The red haired woman smiled darkly.

Nanami was speechless. This was too shocking and not convincing. Why now of all the times? Since her father passed away, her mother always tried to convince everyone, specially Nanami to give up on the company. Why would she need so desperatly the company, the younger one always wondered.

The soup suddenly was inedible, and Nanami stood up and walked out of the dining room without a single word. Ichinose followed her and so the her mother was left alone with a huge grin splattered on her face.

* * *

She walked quickly in direction of her room, completely devasted.

''Miss Nanami...'' Ichinose called her out and she stopped walking, gripping the paper that still was in her hand.

''I-Ichinose...'' The girl replied with a weak volume, followed with sobs. Suddenly she dashed off and finally entered in her bedroom where she threw the paper to the ground and then herself to the bed.

Her trusty butler followed her and closed the door carefully before sitting on the bed and patting the other's back. ''Don't cry...'' He kindly asked.

But it was in vain, the girl kept on crying but now agaisnt the other's chest. Ichinose played with her hair, caressed her back while she kept on letting her feelings out. In his chest, grew an agonizing pain of seeing his lover so pained. He raised her head from his chest and she gazed at his face innocently before the blue haired kissed her. She gadly accepted the kiss and pushed him onto the bed before continuing to kiss passionately. His goal was to make red headed stop crying but that already happened while ago. Minutes passed and they still were so close to each other.

Finally, Ichinose came to his senses and he pulled back not wanting to be caught. He got up and arranged his hair and his clothes. Every caution that he took still wasn't enough.

''Thank you Ichinose-san for calming me down.'' She shyly smiled as a bold hue appeared on her cheeks.

''It's my duty as your supervisor.'' He politely replied but in his face flashed a wink and a playfully smile that made Nanami feel relaxed.

''Now...'' She made a quick pause before continuing to talk: ''Do you really think that letter was real? Would... my father really write something like that? It doesn't make any sense..''

The blue eyed butler picked the letter off the ground and read it. It looked indeed like her father's handwritting. But something was off about that letter.

''I don't believe that your father would write this but it sure looks unfeigned. Will you let me borrow this? I will analyze this more carefully and tomorrow I will give you the results''

The girl nodded as she put her complete trust on her handsome butler.

''Now, I have to excuse myself of your sight. If I spend more time in here, it will be troublesome to both of us'' He bowed after he safely hid the letter in the pockets inside the black jacket.

Nanami smiled sadly and nodded again before getting up, giving a final hug and pecking the other's lips. ''Okay then see you later~'' She sat on the bed again and waved her hand before Ichinose closed the door behind him and walked away.

''Ah~ I knew something was happening just right behind my back~'' A voice came from behind Ichinose which made him turn around and almost made him gasp in surprise.


End file.
